


Uncle Buck?

by TalkMarvelToMe



Series: In Which Bucky is Introduced to the Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Flirts, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Confused Bucky Barnes, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Parent Steve Rogers, Steve Forgot Some Details, Steve still can't dance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMarvelToMe/pseuds/TalkMarvelToMe
Summary: This series is a collection of one-shots where Bucky is (awkwardly) introduced to various Avengers (including close OCs) typically involving Steve's inadvertent omission of vital information.***   ***   ***Steve is bringing Bucky to Avengers Tower after two and a half years under cryo. The two men had plenty of time to play catch up on the international flight home; however, Steve evidently failed to mention a couple things. As the two men arrive, they are not only greeted by a wonderfully smelling home cooked meal, but also Steve’s...wife? And kid?





	Uncle Buck?

“Buck, you'll be fine,” the blond repeated in another attempt at reassuring his childhood friend as the elevator continued its seemingly ceaseless assent. “Like I said, the team is still away on the mission.”

The brunette nodded, not entirely trusting his voice after accidentally verbally lashing out at the building’s AI. Thanks for the heads up, Steve. More like the lack thereof. 

As the steel elevator doors silently opened, Steve took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of the current culinary concoction. Following his childhood friend (who was evidently letting his nose lead the way), Bucky found himself meeting the cook. 

“Liz!” Steve pulled the petite woman into a massive hug. She was probably average sized; but, let's get real, everyone is dwarfed when consumed by a super soldier’s bear hug. “I didn't think you'd still be up.”

“I'm used to your super soldier appetite,” the lady joked back, abandoning the hug and nudging the blond man in the stomach, “figured you could use some food after the trip.” 

Tossing his head back in what could only be described as a sarcastic chuckle, Steve dished back, “you know me so well.”

Bucky stood there silently, albeit awkwardly, taking in the interaction. Steve never mentioned anything about a woman in his life; yet, here she is...evidently. Repeatedly opening and closing his mouth, hesitating in inquiring about this mysterious relationship, Bucky was thankful for his friend’s interruption. The brunette knew he must have looked like a damn fish. 

Steve extended his right arm in Bucky’s direction, “this is Bucky; Buck, Liz.”

“Glad to finally meet you!” The woman’s green eyes widened in sincerity as she stepped forward to the newest resident, utterly ignoring his outstretched arm in anticipation of a handshake, and enveloped him in a warm hug. In slight uncertainty, Bucky eventually submitted to the hug and gently wrapped his flesh arm around the woman's shoulders, slightly shocked by the softness of her waist length black hair. 

Once again Bucky was at a loss of what to say. “You too,” sounded natural; but, he was too busy not knowing Steve’s significant other existed. Thanks, Steve.  

Upon hearing a crunching sound, the lady immediately pulled back and swiped the breadstick currently dangling from the blond super soldier’s mouth. “Steven!” Liz succinctly chastised with a swift swat on his head, sending garlic crumbs tumbling into the kitchen island. “Can’t you wait until dinner is ready? Two minutes,” she concluded upon stealing a glance at the timer. 

“Plus,” Liz continued, jabbing Steve’s chest with the half eaten buttered bread, “someone is dying to see you.” Facing down the long hall opposite of the kitchen, Liz raised her voice, “Luke, honey! They're here!” 

It wasn't long before Bucky’s intrigue was focused on the pitter patter indicative of a pending arrival. A child. With an impressive leap from the toddler’s little legs, Luke was quickly catapulted into Steve’s welcoming arms. Bucky and Steve were on an eight hour plane flight to talk about everything that happened while the former was under cryo and the good Captain apparently failed to tell him procreation...happened. Mouth agape, Bucky was indecisive on his next approach. Yell at the guy? Start a game of 20 questions - starting with how many kids did you manage to pop out in the last two and a half years? He evidently didn’t waste much time given the age of the kid...

But, oh thank goodness for Liz and her impeccably timed interruption. 

“Steve said you loved Italian; so, I made some lasagna.” 

A nod. That's all Bucky could muster up before he felt a faint jab on what was left over of his prosthetic shoulder. Turning around, he saw his childhood friend smiling at the small toddler who was perched on the blond’s hip. Staring into those wide green eyes, Bucky was once again struck dumb, at an utter loss of what to say. The kid was a spitting image of his mother to which, Bucky wanted to say how lucky the kid was he didn’t take after his dad. 

“Mister, did you really have a metal arm?”

Bucky felt a smile form across his face as he let out a faint laugh. The sound was foreign yet euphoric to him. Little did he know the similar warmth it kindled in his childhood friend. 

“Yes, I-”

“Luke!” Liz’s shock was plastered on her face; however, what shocked Buck was the tender touch the lady placed on his right arm as she continued. “Buck, I'm sorry. This kid has no filter.”

“He’s fine,” the brunette smiled as he reassured the toddler’s mom as he turned back to the kid. “I did, though. And it had a bright red star.”

The kid’s eyes widened in unwarranted amazement, “that's what my daddy said when he got me this shirt!” Luke, with utmost pride, stretched out the grey fabric of his t-shirt to reveal a red star on his chest. 

All Bucky could muster up was a genuine warm smile to his childhood friend who was already mirroring the gesture. The chirping sound of the oven’s timer broke the sentiment for which Bucky was slightly thankful.

***   ***   ***

In no time, both super soldiers were on seconds, Liz was sufficiently full, and Luke resorted to making a train out of the remainder of his lasagna. Of course sound effects were included. Choo choo.

“You'll never be let down by Liz’s cooking,” Steve adamantly stated as he stretched in his seat, making room for the upcoming bites. “Especially anything Italian. But, she can also grill an amazing steak.”

“Steven,” Liz tossed her napkin dramatically onto the table as she raised her eyebrows. “Don't let your girlfriend hear that again. Last time she heard you compliment my cooking, I was in for a hell of a week during sparring practice. She’s lethal.”

Bucky glanced between Steve and Liz, desperately trying to decipher Liz’s comment yet utterly failing. “Wait, you two…” Bucky gestured between the other two adults at the table, desperate for someone to understand and spare him from attempting to finish the sentence. 

“Oh, us?” Fortunately Liz caught on; Steve was still oblivious. “A thing?”

“Yeah,” Buck hesitantly continued, pointing to Luke, “and he, uh…”

“Steve! You didn't tell him who we are?”

“Oh, um, no.” The blond spared himself from coming up with an excuse by shoveling an absurdly large bite into his mouth. 

“Steven Grant Rogers!” After a hefty sigh, Liz regained her composure and faced Bucky before dramatically extending her arm for a proper handshake. “Hi, I'm Elizabeth Stark, Tony’s little sister that no one knew existed - thank god,” she added with an eye roll before gesturing to the toddler across the table. “And this little guy is Luke, Tony and Pepper’s son. I'm just babysitting since mom is in Malibu for work and dad is on the mission.” 

Laughing, Steve struggled to finish his bite as he elaborated, “and I'm dating Sharon.”

“Finally,” Liz not so discreetly mumbled. 

“The one that brought us the gear before the whole airport debacle?”

Steve nodded, readying a reply as Liz beat him to the punch. “Took him another seven months to ask her out.”

“Stevie!” 

Slightly startled by his friend’s chastise, Steve quickly defended, “I just-”

“And another two months to ask her to,” Liz paused for dramatic effect as she raised her hands to provide air quotes, “go steady - whatever the hell that means.”

Bucky ran his hand through his hair before settling it over his eyes as he groaned out, “Steve.”

“She’s not like-” of course Steve’s defense was interrupted. 

“They've been official, or going steady, for like a year and half and she's been dropping hints about him moving in and taking things to the next level. But, oh no, Mr. Righteous over here is being Mr. Prude.”

“What's wrong with-” Cue interruption. 

“Steve,” Bucky placed his folded napkin in his lap before squaring his shoulders toward his childhood friend in feigned seriousness. “I think it's time we have that talk about the ladies.”

“Buck, I know what-” Steve paused as he spared a glance toward Luke, hesitating continuing given the change in topic. “I know what to...do. I just…” the poor captain began flushing shades only a tomato should turn as he vaguely flailed his arms in the air. 

“Are you still a-” Bucky began in utter disbelief before cutting himself off, sparing a similar hesitant glance toward the toddler as Steve had moments before. 

“Luke, ears.” The child obeyed his aunt immediately, covering his ears with cupped hands. Liz turned toward Buck and didn't hesitate finishing the brunettes question. “A virgin? Yep, he is.” She gestured for the toddler to uncover his ears to which the non-verbal command was promptly followed. 

Feigning offense, Bucky threw his right hand over his heart as he faced Steve. “Did you learn anything from me back in the day?”

“I learned how to dance,” Steve pitifully offered. 

Buck looked to Liz for affirmation; she readily shook her head in denial as Luke backed her up. 

“You can't dance, Uncle Stevie!”

As the three adults erupted in laughter, a Scottish voice filled the common room. “Captain, the team’s quintet will land in five minutes.”

“Any injuries?”

“No, sir.”

Buck, raising his eyebrows to emphasize his disapproval, inquired, “anything else I should know before the herd gets here?” 

Steve simply smiled and shook his head as Liz groaned and reiterated her disapproval. “I still can't believe you let him think we were a thing. And had a kid!”

“I thought it was obvious,” was all Steve could offer in weak defense. 

The eye rolls from Bucky and Liz were nearly identical.


End file.
